List of The Land Before Time families
This is a list of the family members of the main characters in The Land Before Time franchise. It does not include the main characters, but lists the family members according to which character/s they are related to. Littlefoot's Family Grandma and Grandpa Longneck Main Article: Grandma and Grandpa Longneck They are Littlefoot's loving grandparents, who have looked after him ever since his mother died, and he came to the Great Valley. They appear in all The Land Before Time films. Bron Main Article: Bron He is Littlefoot's father. He first appeared in The Great Longneck Migration, when he and Littlefoot finally met. Littlefoot's name is taken from a nickname Bron had when he was a child. Littlefoot's Mother Main Article: Littlefoot's Mother She has never been given a name, but is most commonly referred to as "Littlefoot's Mother" or as "Mama Longneck" by fans. She only appeared in the original Land Before Time, during which she died while trying to save Littlefoot and Cera from Sharptooth. Shorty Main Article: Shorty Shorty is Littlefoot's new adopted brother. He appeared for the first time in The Great Longneck Migration, and though he bullied Littlefoot for a time, Littlefoot eventually appealed to him by suggesting that they pretend to be brothers. Later Littlefoot convinced Bron to adopt Shorty, and they really became brothers. Migrating Longneck Herd They are cousins of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, who are implied to be related on Grandma's side. The most notable members of this clan are The Old One, the wise matriarch of the herd, and Ali, who was the only child in the herd before they merged with another herd of Longnecks. Old One Main Article: Old One The matriarch of the mirgrating longnecks; she is very old and wise, although often other characters find her claims difficult to believe. Ali Main Article: Ali Ali is a female Longneck child, and a distant cousin of Littlefoot. She came to the Great Valley with her mother and the herd. Littlefoot and Ali grew very close to each other in Journey Through the Mists, and from this, fans often write in fanfiction about the two meeting again as adults or teenagers, and falling in love and marrying. However, because of their family-ties, other fans cite this as an incestuous match. Cera's Family Topsy Main Article: Topsy Topsy is Cera's grumpy father. His name was not officially revealed until Invasion of the Tinysauruses; he was credited as Daddy Topps in the original movie, and referred to in later films as Mr. Threehorn. Dinah and Dana Main Article: Dinah & Dana Dinah and Dana are the niece and nephew of Cera, by an older sibling. Their made the only appearance to-date in The Secret of Saurus Rock. Tria Main Article: Tria Tria is Cera's stepmother, who apparently dated Topsy when they were younger. She first appears in Invasion of the Tinysauruses, in which she and Topsy renew their relationship. Cera's Siblings Main Article: Cera's Siblings Cera has several siblings from her biological mother, and now has one half-sister from Tria. Tricia Main Article: Tricia Tricia is Cera's half-sister and Tria's daughter. Ducky and Spike's Family Ducky and Spike's Mother Main Article: Mama Swimmer Mama Swimmer is Ducky and Spike's mother. She has had several nests, most near water. Ducky and Spike's Father He is rarely seen but has appeared now and again, for example in the background The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. It is sometimes asked whether this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi, was murdered by her own father, according to Internet Movie Database. Ducky and Spike's Brothers and Sisters There are at least 14 young swimmers (male and female). Although they look much like Ducky, they lack her sense of adventure, preferring to stay at home with their Mother. Ever since Ducky introduced them to "our new brother, Spike" at the close of the first film, all the swimmers have happily accepted him as part of the family, even if they do not understand him as well as Ducky does. The total 14 came in two clutches, as in the first film; Ducky's nest contained about half a dozen eggs. Later, in the Great Valley Adventure, Ducky's parents are shown to have another nest, with about another half dozen or so. The film ended with the new clutch hatching. Petrie's Family Petrie's Mother Main Article: Mama Flyer Petrie's mother is a recurring character in the series, and the only recurringly prominent adult flyer. Petrie's Siblings Petrie's brothers and sisters are voiced by Jeff Bennett (who also voices Petrie), Nika Futterman, and Susan Blu. They've made brief appearances in I-XI. They have a bigger part in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. However, the number of brothers and sisters Petrie has sometimes changes between films; four or five is the most common average. Pterano Main Article: Pterano Pterano is Petrie's ambitious but ultimately good-natured uncle. He had a major role in The Stone of Cold Fire. It was originally rumored that he was to appear again in The Great Day of the Flyers, however, the idea was apparently dropped. Chomper's Family Chomper's Parents Main Articles: Mama Sharptooth and Papa Sharptooth These figures have only appeared in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. They are both green in color, but the mother and father are distinguished by exact shade, with the father being much darker (this may reflect a gender difference). Although they are ferocious predators like the other Sharpteeth, they are also devoted parents. It is suggested in the series that they requested Ruby as some sort of babysitter for Chomper. Both Ruby and Chomper were separated from their families by Red Claw and his minions; so far they have yet to reunite. The two care about Chomper very much, and are shown to have worrisome, even overprotective, natures over their little hatchling. Chomper's dad is shown to be possessed of a healthy, if warped/carnivorous, sense of humor. He worries about his son's strange habit of gathering plants; something no sharptooth would ever willingly ingest. Chomper's mom is a kind and devoted mother, willing to help her son learn to be a hunter. This is shown when she comes across Chomper seemingly having cornered a young longneck, but unable to figure out what to do next. She reminds Chomper not to play with his food, and then nuzzles him before leaving her son to his "meal". Ruby's Family Ruby has a mother, a father, and two siblings. They have appeared in "The Star Day Celebration" and "Return to Hanging Rock". They have wrinkles, implying age. The Mother is pink and the Father is blue. The Father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are also pink and blue. Pink ones a girl and blue ones a boy they are twins. Ruby is the eldest child. Category:Lists